


Sin

by zero_sum



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Trent, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Priest Kink, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_sum/pseuds/zero_sum
Summary: "Did you came for a confession?" said man in black. "Uh, me? No, I don't think so. I don't-""Why's that? I can see that you're quite troubled with something, it'll be good for you to get this out your mind, son." Priest's voice was deep and really nice, Brian liked this voice...--Young Brian got in church by accident and met there handsome Father Reznor.





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this story I had in mind young Brian and nowadays Trent. English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, sorry. Anyway I don't write too often, in fact it's first fic I publish so if it really sucks I'm again sorry, hope it's at least decent. Please, leave comment what do you think because I have some more ideas for fics and don't know if to continue this or rather stop. Enjoy.

It was foggy and rainy day. Brian without thinking just walked along, his mind was in other place, full of thoughts. He just stopped. He was standing in front of the church. Why he even was there? In the end, he hated that institution but something was telling him to go there. Without thinking he went inside. Why the fuck I'm going there, he thought. He was quite wet because of the rain so maybe it's actually not a bad idea to go inside. He'll clear his mind and wait until it stops raining but still he felt strange going there. He stood inside the building and looked around, it was dark and empty. Going ahead he could hear his steps because of the stone floor and his heavy boots. Finally he sat in the church bench. He felt weird, didn't know what to do so he just sat there looking at his hands and feeling really out of place. He heard some steps but didn't look up until he heard someone's clearing throat. 

"Hello, did you come for a confession?" - said man in black. Apparently it was priest. He didn't really look like one though. All priests Brian did remember from his childhood, when he was studying in catholic school, were old, fat and grumpy men. This man was in pretty good shape although he must be around 50 years old. He wasn't tall but he had muscular body. He had small beard which quite fitted his manly face. And these nice shaped lips.. He was..handsome. 

"Uh, me? No, I don't think so. I don't-" 

"Why's that? I can see that you're quite troubled with something, it'll be good for you to get this out your mind, son." Priest's voice was deep and really nice, Brian liked this voice... 

"Oh, okay.." Brian said and immediately was surprised by his own words. What the fuck, why he even agreed for that. Somehow he wasn't able to resist this voice and the thought that he could do everything Father wanted to, passed his mind. What. 

Priest smiled and pointed at the confessional "Come with me." Brian swallowed and followed slowly Father and then kneeled when handsome priest was already inside. 

There was silence for some time and they just sat there saying nothing to each other. 

Priest cleared his throat. "What's your name, son? I've never seen you here." 

Brian was a bit surprised by this question, he didn't know why this man even wanted to know his name. "I-I'm Brian." Young man answered. Older one slightly smiled. 

"Nice. I'm Father Reznor, in case you didn't know. Now Brian, my son, tell me your sins. What's troubling you?" He said calmly. 

Briad really liked the way how older man said his name. He never thought he'd like so many things about some priest. He was confused. 

"Uh well, my sins? I don't really kno-" 

"Calm down. Don't worry about anything. You can tell me everything, this will stay just between us and of course God." He smirked. Brian inhaled and exhaled. 

"I think..I think that well, I really like guys..." And here's it.. 

"What about guys you like? Tell me." He looked at Brian thoughtfully. 

"I don't know.. I just.. Well, I had these thoughts since long time but I always suppressed these thoughts and lately I'm not able to and what do I like about guys? I don't know.. I just pay attention more to them lately than to girls and well, I had too these fantasies..." Fuck, why he said that last part? Why he even was saying this all to some stranger? Reznor answered with a nonchalant grunt. 

"What thoughts and what fantasies? Can you be more specific?" He said with smirk. 

Okay, Brian didn't expect that. 

"Um, thoughts about being with other man, how is it. And fantasies about it. I can't help it but I get..really hard when I think about it. About how it'd be to fuck some guy or even how it'd be to be... manhandled by some other stronger man.." Oh shit, he said that. He was confused because he didn't think before about being dominated by other man but kneeling here, in front of this beefy man... He really wasn't able to stop these words and thoughts. 

"Are you hard now?" Reznor asked with husky voice. The way he said that. Damn, that was sexy.. 

"I..I-" Brian looked at his crotch. Damn, he already felt the beginnings of an erection. "Yes.." He said quietly. 

"Mmm, that's bad. I'm afraid you'll need some really hard penance for being so naughty." Judging by his tone, he wasn't really pissed at him. On the contrary he seemed really pleased by this. Brian was speechless and didn't know what to say. Through the screen Brian was able to see Father's green eyes and his unreadable expression. Then priest opened the door to his part of confessional so Brian could see him now whole, not just his face through screen. Then Father stood, his movements soft. 

Next thing Brian could hear was zipper coming undone by the man standing in front of him. 

He was now even more speechless. It's wrong...Doing this in church with damn priest... But he was too damn aroused by this to resist. 

Father took out his already hard cock from pants nearly hitting Brian's mouth. He was really big. 

"Open your mouth, boy. I know that's what you really want. Want to be manhandled by strong daddy as me, huh?" This priest certainly wasn't a saint. Brian obeyed and Reznor immediately pushed his shaft inside his mouth. He moaned. Brian really liked that sound. He could feel priest's cock pushing into the back of his mouth. He found himself taking all of Reznor's cock, nose in his pubes, Father's hand holding him hard by his hair. He nearly choked. 

"Oh fuck, that's right. The way you’re drooling all over my cock... That's really lovely." He pushed even deeper down Brian's throat. His throat ached and his eyes immediately watered. Priest's movement's slowed down for a bit and then he started fucking his throat again. "What a great whore I got here. You love being dirty cockwhore, huh?" Older man chuckled. Brian nearly gagged but still somehow he managed to take it all. 

"That's it, slut. Oh fuck.. I'm gonna come ahhh" With last hard thrust he came down his throat moaning, as he pulled back, he blowed the rest of his cum on Brian's lips and cheek. 

"Mmm, such a lovely view.." He nearly purred and licked his own lips. 

Brian's jaw, throat and knees ached as hell and his mind was screaming what the fuck just happened. And his cock ached too. He was still really hard. 

"Oh shit..." He said quietly, he was really worn-out. 

"As I see you still need some attention. Come here." Priest pointed at the seat inside confessional. 

Brian sat there slowly beside him, don't know what will happen next. Older man looked him in the eyes. He placed his hand on Brian knee, then gently going up and reaching Brian's zipper. He undone it and took out his aching, hard cock. "What a nice package we have here.." Priest licked his own hand and again putted it back on Brian's cock. 

Brian whined. It was heavenly feeling. Having such a big, strong hand on his cock, that was amazing. 

Reznor pumped him hard and then leaned over and gently sucked the head of his cock. Brian wasn't able to wait more and he came. 

"Oh fuck, fuck!" Reznor moved away his head and was looking how young man was coming at his hand. 

He gasped and pulled his hand to his mouth and licked a bit of Brian's cum then he pushed two fingers with the rest of cum into Brian's mouth. He was looking deeply into Brian's eyes as young man licked his fingers with his own cum. He felt dirty. And he loved it. 

"Beautiful.." Father Reznor said and Brian a bit blushed. There was again silence. Both sat beside each other breathing hard. Brian remembered how just over a dozen minutes ago they sat in the same silence in this confessional. How many things happened since then. 

Older man pulled wipes from his pocket and gave them wordlessly to the younger one, he reminded that he still have his own and priest's cum on himself. 

"Um, thanks." He awkwardly thanked. Older man smiled. 

"So I guess, you liked being with other man judging by your state." He smirked. 

"Oh yes.." He said quietly blushing. 

"You didn't really fuck or was fucked by anyone but don't worry about that, son. We can leave these for next confessions..." He said it with a big smirk. Brian swallowed. Going to this church actually wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
